


spin me round and round

by sadie18



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadie18/pseuds/sadie18
Summary: in which a slightly tipsy game of spin the bottle starts, and alec feels the need to participate.





	spin me round and round

Alec was tipsy.

No, he was certainly not drunk. He was just fuzzy, a little giggly, a little softer around his hard edges.

Tipsy Alec wanted fun.

So of course, when Jace wanted to play Spin the Bottle with his now empty bottle of beer, he just grinned goofily and nodded. 

No, he was certainly not eyeing that  _sparkly, pretty, oh-so-beautiful_  man out of the corner of his eye.

"Spin it, Jace! Boy or girl, you gotta kiss him!" Clary called, sniggering for absolutely no reason into her solo cup.

The bottle went round and round and round and round and  _whoa it's a little dizzy whoo!_

Alec roared along with the others when it landed on Simon, and Jace just planted a large, sloppy kiss on Simon. Simon giggled into Jace's lips and kissed him back, his glasses lying crookedly between their faces. When they broke apart, everyone laughed and called for Simon to spin.

His spin landed on Raphael. Raphael rolled his eyes, a small smile playing against his lips. Simon just beamed brightly and grabbed the former by his jacked, and pressed his own drunken mouth against his. Hair was tangled in hands, and everyone catcalled.

Raphael's spin spun for a long time. People yelled at it to land on Meliorn or Clary or Izzy or Ragnor or Catarina or  _Alec_ or Sebastian, who wasn't as much of an asshole when he was drunk, or Will or Jem or even sweet little Tessa.

_Round and round and round and round._

It landed on Ragnor, and his green hair flopped up and down as he crawled over to Raphael and kissed his forehead, then his cheeks then his nose and finally, finally his mouth. Alec giggled at Raphael's pale hands contrasting with Ragnors bright green hair. 

Ragnor moved away from Raphael and winked cheekily, then made his spin.

_Round and round and round and round._

Catarina was pointed at, and she glared mockingly, hands on her hips, but giggled as Ragnor dipped her dramatically and kissed her full on the mouth. Clary and Izzy cheered, and Jace and Will started singing  _"Ragnor and Cat sittin' in a tree..."_

Cat pushed Ragnor away and laughed at his small pout. She closed her eyes, and spun the bottle. Alec closed his eyes to, revelling in the happiness pulsing around him.

_Round and round and round and round._

"Magnus!" Alec's eyes flew open and his jaw dropped as he saw Catarina make his way over to Magnus. Sparkly, glittery Magnus.

_His Magnus._

He saw Isabelle look at him with concern out of the corner of her eye. His eyebrows furrowed and tried to look indifferent as Catarina pecked Magnus on the lips, giggling. He saw some glitter on Catarina's hand and the shiny shimmer of his gloss on her mouth.

Alec tried to stop the pulsing nervous anger in his veins as Magnus spun the bottle.

_Round and round and round and round._

It was slowing, slowing down, unlike Alec's heart rate that was beating faster and faster faster fasterfasterfaster.

And it slowed to a stop.

Pointing at him.

He gasped slightly, staring at the tip of the bottle. He glanced up to see Magnus Bane, smirking devilishly, glitter sparkling his hair, his shiny leather jacked shimmering slightly in the low lights of the room.

"Come on, pretty boy." He beckoned.

Alec closed his eyes, collecting himself, and opened his eyes, determined to make Magnus Bane never forget him.

He stood up and towered over Magnus, and walked over, gently grabbing him by his jacket and crashing their lips together. 

Magnus tasted of strawberry lip gloss and whiskey and  _wow, he tasted like home._

He pulled away a few moments, and smirked slightly at Magnus's dark, surprised eyes, and then went back in for more. Alec heard the faint cheering, the "get a rooms!" and "go alec!" and "hot damns!" But mostly he heard the blood rushing in his head.

When he broke away from Magnus, he smiled. Magnus looked at him, jaw agape. He shook his head and smiled back at him.

"Wanna get- I dunno, a drink? Sometime?" Magnus said, smirking.

Alec looked back at him, licking his strawberry-whiskey-home flavoured lips.

"I'd like that."


End file.
